Half of Me
by Celestte
Summary: The Scouting Legion, dubbed Angels because of their gorgeous wings that let them fly high above the commoner ground, created their base to upon the clouds. Titans feed upon the emotions of the people who live on the surface, eating them from the inside. Contains a bit of Riren (Full summary inside!)


Oh, hello there! It's my first story on this site so I hope you will forgive me if it's not up to your standards! I'm not quite sure how to use this site still. I hope you will give me lovely feedback! I think this story will go a bit slower than most, but I hope it won't disappoint! Enjoy! This story is also Riren/ Ereri with a bit of Jeanmarco, Ymir x Historia, and Springles.

Summary: The Scouting Legion, dubbed Angels because of their gorgeous wings that let them fly high above the commoner ground, created their base to upon the clouds. Titans feed upon the emotions of the people who live on the surface, eating them from the inside. A emerald eyed boy with a wing as dark as night itself and another as pure as the fresh snow has to fight against them, but he also has to fight the one inside himself.

* * *

Goodness

"Hey, half- breed!" He sneered. I started walking a bit faster than before to get away from the poor excuse of a holy being.

"Where you think you going, monster?" Another laughed. I clenched my teeth and chose to ignore them, I had to meet up with Armin. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself not to turn around and rip off the wings of those bastards.

"Maybe he's off to feed on some humans!" That's it! I spun on my heel and lunged at them, eyes flashing with anger. My black and white wings spread to their full length menacingly. I would never eat those without wings! I'm not a demon titan but I suspect these two so-called angels were going to turn into them very soon. Unsheathing my longsword, I swung at them. I managed a small cut on one of their wings in my blind fury. Three white feathers, dyed with drops of scarlet, descended slowly to the cold stone floors. Even their blood reeks of sin.

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed as I raised my sword above my head to hit them.

"Calm down, man! We were just messing with you!" One blubbered out as he quaked in fear. The other held his wing as his a faint yellow spread on his white pants.

Normally, I wouldn't have listened to them and punched them in the face, but I had somewhere to be right now, and I can't miss it.

I put my sword back in its holder and swiftly turned around, away from these bastards. I could hear them scramble up the staircase and I held a small laugh in. Those guys won't be bothering me again, hopefully.

Making my way to our meeting spot in the center of the grande hall, I see a short blonde mesmerized by a large painting in front of him. Small wings sprouted from his back, glowing with a blue that matched his eyes. Only those part of the Intelligence had this heavenly glow. Coming up behind him, I sling my arm around his dainty shoulders.

"Yo, Armin! You ready?" I grinned while saying this. He gave me a knowing look and scanned me from head to toe with his baby blues. Shit.

"Eren, did you get in a fight?" Why must you ask this to me, Armin!

I sighed and nodded. Putting his hands on his petite hips, he shook his head.

"Eren-" He started but I quickly interrupted him.

"It's totally fine! I handled it and I swear I didn't even punch them this time!" I defended. It was true, I only cut one of their most sensitive body parts, but that's totally okay!

Another sigh came from his pale lips. "Whatever. Let's just go to the library." He winked at the last word. Of course, he knew. We threw the same surprise party for him every year. He still acted surprised every year just for the sake of us.

As we were walking on the Cloud Street, Scouting Legion "Angels" flew above us in herds. They were going off to fight demon titans again. I could recognize one of them, the one that flew at the front of the group. Goodness, it was Corporal Levi, one of the strongest fighters there are! I heard his wingspan is nearly 6 feet long! Caught in my infatuation, it took me a moment to realize I couldn't see anything.

"Armin! I think I went blind from the Corporal's hotness!" I screamed, half sarcastic and half actually panicked. Light filled my vision and I could see a giggling blonde holding a white cloth.

"I think it's his cravat. It must've fell down." He said in between his laughter. I snatched it from his hands and examined it. Heavenly. I neatly folded it and stuffed it in my shirt pocket.

"Hey, it finally gives you a reason to talk to Mr. My Wings Are Taller Than I." He said, calling him the name nearly all of the recruits dubbed him. I elbowed him in the shoulder softly.

"Good. I can finally speak a word to him after him saving me. I could barely muster a fucking Thank You!"

"You've been in love with him ever since then. It's about time."

Yeah, it was a couple of months ago. It was our first mission and we all know how those go. Some idiot newbie gets cornered by demon titans and the elite has to save them. Well, that idiot was me, Eren Jaeger. And since then, I've been in love with this hunk who's probably centuries older than me.

"Whatever, man! Let's just go to the par- I mean, Library." Saved myself even though I didn't need to. Patting my shirt pocket for assurance the cloth was there, I ushered him across the base.

We weren't actually at the library. It was actually Connie's place. I opened the wooden front door to be welcomed by darkness. I closed the door after Armin stepped in.

"Oh my, why is it so dark in here?" Armin said with a bit too much emotion and sarcasm and flicked on the lights. In an instant, confetti covered every bit of floor and everyone started cheering, "Happy Birthday, Armin!" Or atleast tried to.

"Thanks, guys!" He said and sat down on one of the couches next to Mikasa, my sister. Her large white wings lazily draped over the back of the couch as Armin's were small enough to tuck behind his back. I sat on the other side of Mikasa and her wings which were previously behind her were enveloping me and Armin in her warmth. Her soft feathers brushed against mine as the pulled us closer to her.

"Happy birthday, Armin." She whispered. He nodded a silent thanks and snuggled into her side as we have done for the years we were all together.

"Oh my gosh, Connie! Why can't you do that to me?!" Sasha screeched, causing Mikasa to remove her wings from us as return them to her spot.

"Sasha! If I did that, you'd get cut! We're messengers, remember? Our wings are like fucking knives!" Connie animatedly replied. Sasha pouted at his reply but quickly recovered.

"Alright, guys! Where's the cake?" She licked her lips and looked around and spotted a white cake with decorative flowers on it. Ymir stepped in front of it and glared down at Sasha.

"Don't think about it, princess. Armin is getting the first piece." She said coldly, but we could all tell she had a softer edge to her voice. "And Historia. She made this cake."

Historia let a soft smile grace her face. "I hope you enjoy it, everyone! I wanted to make it perfect for this day." And there she is, the definition of angel.

Mikasa cut the cake and handed the first piece to Armin on a paper plate. He smiled gratefully and took a forkful in his mouth.

"Thank you, Historia! It tastes amazing!" He praised, causing Historia to blush lightly.

"Exactly what Armin said. I could eat this for decades!" Marco agreed. Jesus came to the part as well.

While everyone was eating their cake, Historia was in her own little world of embarrassment and satisfaction from all the compliments.

A couple hours of games, food, casual party things, Jean suddenly piped up.

"Hey, did you guys hear about our mission tomorrow?" He questioned. What?! We had a mission?

Apparently everyone had the same reaction as me since we all wore expressions of surprise. A look of realization suddenly dawned upon Connie. Of course, he knew, he was flying around the city a couple days ago.

"Yeah, yeah! There was like a huge amount of demons running amok so we gotta," He held a spoon in the air, "Exterminate!"

"Connie, we don't do any fighting. We're messengers." Sasha said, mocking what Connie said from before. "Anyway, you fighter people have gotta work with the elite squad to take them down."

Elite squad... Corporal Levi?!

Armin shot a look towards me as if he could read my mind.

"Ah, shit! I heard the leader guy is really scary!" Jean groaned. Marco sat next to him, a nervous smile plastered on his freckles face.

After getting rid of the mission subject, we were all tormented by truth or dare and other embarrassing games until it turned dark and Connie's parents were to be coming home soon. To avoid the darkness, Mikasa and I flew to our house instead of walking. Our empty little house.

I kicked my white sneakers off at the door and slumped down at the couch in our living room, Mikasa joining me shortly.

"Thinking about what to say to him?" She asked even though she already knew. I buried my head into one of the pillows scattered across the couch and nodded, my face heating up. I patted my shirt pocket before diving headfirst into the world of the love sick.

* * *

This chapter was to give a bit of information on the world! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next will be up soon~ There a lot of things going on in this story at once, it's not too confusing, right? But Riren is always nice so it had to be included in this story. Thank you! And if you are actually reading this story, please give me some feedback on things I can improve if you have time.

-Celestt


End file.
